


Karkat wants Cuddles, John gives them to him

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :3, Enjoy!, M/M, and the title is basically the whole oneshot, johnkat cuties, random headcanons omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is sitting next to the fire, enjoying the warmth of it and a cup of cocoa when he sees Karkat approach him asking for cuddles, he(John) happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat wants Cuddles, John gives them to him

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Here have a 150 word thing from a random idea I got randomly. :D 
> 
> "what if trolls are coldblooded and like dont like the cold at all and want cuddles from everyone? especially karkat from john and/or dave. the lower they are on the hemospectrum the more cuddles are required the lower they are on the hemospectrum the more cuddles are required"
> 
> "dave or john is chilling by the fire  
> and karkat walks downstairs like  
> arms out, pouting  
> and dave or john  
> just opens their arms like  
> come here baby  
> and then hes like  
> :D  
> and goes over  
> and then cuddles  
> and purrs like a motorboat"

It was a rather brisk morning in the state of Washington, and John was in the living room of his home, sitting by the fire, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up to see a pouting and scowling Karkat with his arms out.

“Hey Karkat, what’s up?”

“I’m fucking cold as fuck Egbert and demand cuddles, give me them, damnit.”

“Okay, okay, hold on.” He said, putting down the cup on the table beside him, once he did that, he held out his arms.  
Karkat’s scowl dropped and it was replaced with a wide smile, as he walked over to the human, and snuggled into him, letting out a purr.

“Thanks, fuckwhiff.”

“You’re welcome, anytime.” John replied with a smile, wrapping his arms around the troll.

They would stay like that for a while, with Karkat purring and John just cuddling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
